The Four Categories Of Love
by harrypotternerdandproud
Summary: He broke my heart when he left me, but I still love him and I always will. Because we were meant to be together. Right? Follow Hermionie as she struggles to accept the fact that she and Ron are over and he is with Bronnie-May.


I knew I loved him in my first year when he sacrificed himself so Harry could get the Philosophers Stone. I knew I loved him in my second year when I first saw his delighted and proud face after I woke up when I had been petrified. I knew I loved him in my third year when I saw him being dragged through The Womping Willow by Sirius and all I wanted to do was save him. I knew I love him in my fourth year when I realised he was jealous of me going to The Yule Ball with Victor Krum. I knew I loved him in my fifth year when we were in The DA and I beat him in a duel and then he spent the rest of the year being teased by Fred and George for having poor grip. I knew I loved him in the sixth year when I hated seeing him and Lavender together and he hated seeing me Cormac. I knew I loved him in my seventh year when he came back to me and Harry and then, in The Battle of Hogwarts, when we kissed and it was everything I had ever wanted, ever needed, ever dreamed of but it was real. He was real, he wasn't a fantasy he was there holding me, completely oblivious to the war going on like I was until Harry rudely interrupted us. Then after the war was finished and we had won and everything was going perfectly, he took me to a corner, looked into my eyes, took a deep breath and said "You deserve better. You're better off without me. We were meant to be friends and that's just the way it is. See you later" and then just walked off, not realising he had left me heartbroken. I kept on wanting him to see sense, to realise we were meant to be together but he never did. I didn't give up even though I should have, even when I saw him look at Ginny's friend Bronnie-May Jones the way he did. I knew he'd fallen for her, I mean why wouldn't he? She was gorgeous with her curly black hair and dark blue eyes. She was just the right height for him as well, not too tall and not too small. Even though I knew all of that I didn't give up hope, which was probably the most stupid thing I've ever done. But, by the time I realised that it was too late.

I had gone round to the Burrow because, although I wasn't strictly family, Mrs Weasly insisted I went for Sunday Dinner every week and I was sitting in the middle of the table talking to the only single Weasly left, Charlie. We always had long, animated conversations about why being single was great because Mrs Weasly was always asking Charlie to get married. Well that was the reason I told everyone, the actual reason was to try and convince me to get over him, although it never worked. Anyhow, I blame Harry entirely for my heartbreak. If he hadn't asked me to pass the salt I wouldn't have turned around and I wouldn't have seen it happen. I wouldn't have seen him push a stray strand of her hair back or see their faces move closer and closer together and I wouldn't have seen their lips meet. I didn't even realise the whole table had gone silent. It was then that I came up with The Four Categories of Love.

The First Category is Not Right for Each Other/ Meant to Be Friends- In this category is Luna and Neville. They dated for a while after the war but realised they weren't meant to be, however they're still really good friends. In fact I think it was Luna who introduced Neville to Hannah Abbott the love of his life.

The Second Category is Good for Each Other-In this one is Lavender and Seamus. They are constantly fighting but after the war, even though they wouldn't be the second best-looking couple in the school anymore, they hugged and kissed and were the first couple to get back together.

The Third Category is Perfect for Each Other-In this category is Harry and Ginny. Almost the second the war was over they got back together and they were getting married soon. Sure they fought but they always made up and according to Mrs Weasly who was told by Bill who was told by Fleur who was told by Bronnie-May who was told by Ron who was told by Harry, they were really good make-ups.

The Fourth Category is So Good You Want to Die- In this category is Ron and Bronnie-May. Because seeing them together, it used to make me angry, it used to make cry, it used to make me want kill Bronnie-May for stealing my Ron, it used to make me want to kill Ron for being so stupid but now it just makes me wonder. It makes me wonder why I'm not Bronnie-May, why Ron can't kiss_ me_ in the garden when we're meant to be de-gnombing it, why she has everything and I have nothing. Why I can't have my only true love, why I can't have Ron.


End file.
